Electrical cable glands can be made to various different specifications such as, being simply waterproof, flame proof, or even explosion proof, and may, with this end in view embody various types of seals which seal onto the outer electrical insulating sheath and the inner electrically insulating sheath between which the armoring is generally clamped to the gland where such armoring is present.
Such cable gland arrangements often include a differential nut or sleeve, which is externally screw threaded, and co-operates with a complimentarily screw threaded socket or thimble forming part of the cable gland. The surfaces of such screw threads often communicate between the exterior of the cable gland and a position in between the inner and outer electrically insulating sheaths of a cable in use.
While experience has shown that moisture does not generally enter along this path it does, nevertheless, constitute a possible route whereby moisture can reach the cable armoring and any clamping means associated therewith. In the event that corrosion did set in, this could lead to breakage of the armoring, consequential opening of the usual ground circuit completed by the amoring, as well as loss of resistance to tensile forces imposed on a cable. Such tensile forces would, in consequence, be applied to the terminals of the electrical conductors with obviously undesirable results.
The object of this invention is, accordingly, to provide an electrical cable gland which is better protected against the ingress of such moisture.